


Downfall

by massuneko



Series: Enigma [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, psycho-pass au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Inspector Kim Wonshik was the kind of person anyone would see as the perfect model citizen. No one would have imagined him being reduced into something the society viewed as nothing more than a trash.





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tiny bit of Wonshik's background story, along with Hakyeon's.

Inspector Kim Wonshik from Division 1 was the kind of person anyone could call a ‘prodigy’. Finishing his education and training early, with Grade A result for the aptitude test to enter Public Safety Bureau, Wonshik was recorded as the youngest Inspector ever hired into the department. He has bright personality and high sense of justice, as well as exceptional physical ability. People who knew him would say that he’s the perfect sample of a model citizen. His family and friends were so proud of him and had so many expectations about him.

Entering the same division was Cha Hakyeon, older than Wonshik by 3 years, but was also not less of a prodigy. He was friendly towards the people he knew, but also could be strict and merciless if needed. His resilient Psycho-Pass made him famous among his friends. No matter how stressful the condition was, he would always manage to make his hue as clear as a sunny day.

Wonshik and Hakyeon hit it off since day one. Despite both being freshly graduated officers, they managed to solve many cases, taking down one latent criminal after another. The Department Head often praised their skills, putting a lot of trust and expectation on them. No matter how difficult a case was, as long as they handled it together, it would be solved without having their hue clouded at all.

The Enforcers assigned to them liked them too, especially Wonshik since he had such big heart. Despite them being latent criminals, Wonshik treated them as equals to himself, and only resorted to abusing his authority in emergency situations.

“Aren’t you afraid that your hue will get clouded from hanging out so much with your Enforcers?” asked some people from other divisions.

Wonshik would always grin widely and answered, “If my hue gets clouded that easily, Sybil won’t be so eager to put me into the Bureau.”

At that time, no one would imagine that someone like Inspector Kim Wonshik would be reduced into something the society viewed as nothing more of a trash.

A Latent Criminal.

Wonshik still remembered the look on Hakyeon’s face when Sybil passed the judgement through his Dominator. It was like the whole world crumbled down around them, betraying what they believed in.

Hakyeon had always looked up to Wonshik, despite the latter being the younger one. Wonshik’s bright personality and sense of justice enticed Hakyeon, making him felt so grateful to have the younger Inspector working alongside him. The two of them spent so many times together, in laughter and tears, and they thought that everything would be fine as long as they had each other.

So when Wonshik’s Lilac hue turned into Royal Purple in almost no time, Hakyeon felt betrayed… and guilty for letting his dear friend sank that low. Though, he could understand to some extent about just why Wonshik would be affected by such case. Wonshik’s one and only sister was very close to be the victim of that case, and going by how much Wonshik loved her, he could understand why Wonshik would see red.

Hakyeon just didn’t expect that it would be bad enough to put Wonshik in dangerous zone and never going back.

The said sister then avoided Wonshik as if he had never been the perfect brother she could brag to everyone. His parents, too, disowned him; ashamed of having a Latent Criminal as a son, despite the sparkling achievements he made in the past that made his whole family got to live more comfortably. After all, even when there was no scientific evidence that linked family bloodline to someone being a latent criminal, there was no evidence of it saying that there’s no connection between them either. In the end, people only wanted to protect themselves.

As for Kim Wonshik, everything about his life changed in just one night.

He was stripped from his title and sent to the rehabilitation facility. He managed to keep his Crime Coefficient low, although it still couldn’t go back to the way it used to. Still, after spending three months in such isolated space, Sybil decided that he still had some worth for the society. The fact that Hakyeon was the one to tell him the news made him felt really conflicted.

“An Enforcer, huh? Even Sybil has given up about me returning to society as a normal human being,” chuckled Wonshik. Hakyeon pressed his hand to the glass panel with concern written all over his face, wanting to hold Wonshik’s hand to reassure him that everything was going to be just fine.

“Even so, this is your chance to return to the outside world. It’s still much better than leaving you to rot in this facility,” insisted Hakyeon. Wonshik smiled wearily. He looked so grim Hakyeon could feel his heart clenching from the sight.

“Thank you for your concern, _Hyung_. Just… let me consider about it first,” replied Wonshik. He raised his hand to press it against Hakyeon’s through the glass panel, wanting to reassure him that he’s going to be just fine. He only needed a little more time to digest the new information.

One week later, Wonshik signed the agreement to become Public Safety Bureau’s new Enforcer, assigned to Division 1 of Criminal Investigation Department where he used to work at before his downfall. Straightening up his new suit, he walked into the office he knew too well.

“Enforcer Kim Wonshik, reporting for duty,” greeted Wonshik with a salute. The new title left bitter taste in Hakyeon’s mouth, despite the fact that he’s not the one saying it.

“Welcome to the team. I’m Inspector Cha Hakyeon, your new supervisor,” greeted Hakyeon back with roughly the same level of formality. Wonshik kept his expression straight for a few seconds, before breaking into his usual teasing smirk.

“Do you mean my new owner, _Hyung_? You know, since I’m a dog and all,” asked Wonshik. Hakyeon chuckled, although he still felt bitter.

“Whatever, you ungrateful brat. Welcome back,” said Hakyeon as he opened his arms wide.

“I’m back,” replied Wonshik as he hugged Hakyeon tightly.


End file.
